Data collection, management, and analysis has changed work processes associated product management. Automation and improvements in work processes have expanded the scope of capabilities offered by businesses. With the development of faster and smaller electronics the execution of mass processes for data analysis systems have become feasible. Indeed, analysis work at data centers, data warehouses, and data workstations have become common business features in modern work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications screen communications.
The volume of communications complicates the data aggregation associated with a legitimacy of the communications. Indeed, sheer size of incoming and outgoing communication render real-time threat processing difficult if not near an impossible task. While maintaining spam monitoring, an additional layer of complication faced by communication management products includes scam and phishing detection and prevention. Complications with the detection of scam and phishing attempts prevent reliable implementation of communication solutions.